


Always Make It Back To You

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Being away from your husband is hard enough, especially with a one-year-old. All you can do is push through until the end, hoping you’ll make it out alright.





	Always Make It Back To You

“Mama!!” your 1-and-a-half-year-old son, Jack, babbled, reaching out for you. Turning around to face him, you did a little dance as you went to him, picking him out of his booster seat.

“Hello, my baby boy!” you smiled, giving him a big kiss on his lips. Jack giggled and kissed you on your cheek, putting his thumb in his mouth afterward. “Are you done? You done eating?”

“Bye Bye,” He said to his booster seat, waving at it. Whenever he did that, it meant he was done with his food, and it was time to get him dressed for the day. Usually when it was just the two of you, he only wore his diaper and nothing else which is easy for you. Skin is much easier to clean off than clothes.

“Alright, let’s get you changed, yeah?” you said to him, walking through your house and to his room. Laying him on the changing table, you made quick work to change his diaper, and once you were done, you carried him to the living room and put him in his giant playpen.

“Want to watch Daddy?” you asked, hooking your phone up to the Apple TV, and going to YouTube where you had a playlist of all videos that Tom is in. Kid-friendly of course.

“Daddy!” Jack squealed when he saw his father on screen. Sighing, you sat back and stared at your husbands face. It’s been so long since you last saw him. With him mostly living in London and you in America, it was hard to raise a child alone. He’s been working on new projects overseas and hasn’t had time for a break yet. It’s been especially hard on Jack when he screams for his daddy, and the best you could do was FaceTime Tom.

When you started dating him you knew things would be hard since he was such a famous actor. There would be rough patches, and you prepared for that. When you married him, you knew exactly what you were getting into, and you planned to support him from wherever you were, no matter how big the distance.

When you got pregnant with Jack, Tom tried to cut down on the amount of time spent on his movies and projects, but things just kept popping up. It was especially hard when Jack was born, and you had to do it alone, mostly. Being in a long-distance relationship was never easy, but you knew what you were getting into when you married him.

Not seeing him every day, and only hearing his voice was hard, and you tried not to let it affect you. Whenever you two FaceTimed, you tried to hide just how sad you were that he wasn’t going to come home. There were times you called him crying because you missed him so much, and it broke his heart knowing he couldn’t be there with you.

Most days were fine, but every now and then you’d break, and want nothing other than for Tom to be near you. All you could do now is get through the rough patches and hope that everything turns out okay.

Watching your son bounce up and down as he watched his dad talk with the Cookie Monster, you couldn’t help but smile. Jack looks so much like Tom, it was scary. It wasn’t like you minded, Tom was a very cute baby. All you wanted for your son was to be happy, and you know he loves Tom so much, it hurts your heart that he isn’t here to see this.

A phone ringing brought you out of your thoughts, and when you looked down you saw it was Tom. Quickly answering it, you stared at your son who has started to dance when his father did at one of his conventions.

“Hey,” you softly said, glad to have him on the phone.

“Hello, darling. I have a moment alone, and I needed to hear your voice,” Tom sighed.

“Is everything okay?”

“Never mind that. Tell me about your day. I’ve had a long one, and hearing your voice relaxes me.”

“Okay,” you whispered, knowing Tom needed this more than you needed to know what was wrong. “Well, Jack decided to make a mess this morning with his eggs and bananas. He got them all over his mouth and consequently my clothes. It’s a good thing I don’t have to be anywhere today.”

“Actually, darling. Mind if I FaceTime you? I would really like to see you and him,” Tom asked politely.

“Of course,” you said softly, hanging up after he gave a sigh of approval. Quickly setting down the phone, you walked over to Jack and picked him up despite him whining to continue watching the videos.

“Want to see Daddy?” you asked and his face immediately lit up when you said the word. Perching him on your lap, you grabbed your phone and answered the call from your husband. At the first sight of his dad, Jack smiled widely and tried to grab at your phone as if that would bring his dad to him.

“Daddy!”

“Hi, Bubba,” Tom’s face immediately lit up at the sight of his son.

“Where are you?” you asked, noticing the background wasn’t his usual set-up when he called you. You couldn’t make out where he was, but it kind of looked familiar.

“Oh, just a scene on set. I’m not really supposed to talk about it,” he chuckles nervously.

“When are you coming home, Tom? It’s getting pretty lonely here. Jack misses you and I… miss you,” you sighed, letting it show how miserable you are.

“I know, darling. I’m trying to come home earlier. I’m sorry,” Tom sighed, and you immediately felt bad for bringing it up. You knew he was trying as hard as he could.

“No, forget I said anything. I know they need you over there.”

“No, it’s not okay. You’re my wife, and I need to be there for you and Jack. It’s not fair to you.”

“Tom, I’m happy for you that you’re in London and doing the one thing you love. I just hope you come home soon.”

“I will. I’ll try,” he promised. “They’re calling me right now, so I will call you later, love.”

“Okay,” you nodded and gave him a tired smile. “Say bye to Daddy!”

“Bye bye Daddy!” Jack waved with a huge smile. Tom blew a kiss to the screen before hanging up. Just like that, Jack goes back to watching Tom on the TV. Stress weighs heavily on your shoulders, and there is only one thing that will help calm you down.

“Come on, Jack. Wanna help Mama paint?” you asked, picking him up and bringing him to the room dedicated to your artistic ways.

“Paint! Paint!” Jack clapped. Whenever you became stressed or highly emotional, your go-to move was painting. Taking a few classes in college helped you realize that painting was a good way to let out the emotions you were feeling, and right now there were a lot of them.

Before you closed the door, your young but big dog came rushing into the room.

“Oh, it’s a party now, Brooks,” you chuckled and set down Jack. Everything is out of reach for him, so you weren’t worried about him eating the paint or anything. Walking over to your recent project, you took a seat on the ground and grabbed the work-in-project. Brooks trotted over to you, and settled into your lap, putting his head on your lower leg. Jack wandered aimlessly around the bare room, trying to reach the finished paintings and unopened paint cans.

Grabbing the brush, you dipped it in the blue can and started painting whatever came to your mind. When you were stressed, a lot of things happened on the canvas that you couldn’t explain and this was one of those times. As soon as the brush hit the canvas, Jack came rushing over to you. He grabbed one of the spare brushes that happened to have green paint on it, and played with it, getting paint on his cheek.

Taking a quick peek at him, you chuckled when you saw a bit of green on his cheek, but went back to your art. You made swift movements across the canvas, trying to make sense of the jumble in your head. Putting the blue brush back, you went to grab another one but heard Jack giggle which made you stop.

“Jack!” you playfully scolded him, watching as he painted his chest brown. He walked towards you as he kept painting on himself. Reaching out to him, you moved some of his hair that fell in front of his eyes.

“You really need a haircut, buddy.”

“No!” he yelled, not liking that idea at all. Threading your fingers through his thick curly hair, you smiled as you gently took the brush away from him.

“This is how we’re going to spend the day? You’re just going to paint all over yourself?” you asked with a smile. He looked up at you and gave you the most mischievous smile he could muster up.

“Surprise…” the one man you longed to hear spoke from the door. Brooks lifted his head and started wagging his tail and got out of your lap. Looking up, you saw your husband standing in the doorway. He looked tired, and the blue shirt he was wearing was crumpled from the day’s events.

“Daddy!” Jack squealed and started running to him.

“Tom…” you whispered in disbelief. Putting your paintings and brushes to the side, you got up just as he scooped up his son.

“Aren’t you the artistic type,” he chuckled at the mess Jack made.

“How are you here right now?” you asked as you got closer to him.

“Hello to you, too,” he smiled and looked at you with loving eyes. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him down and planted a kiss on his lips. Because he was holding Jack, there wasn’t enough time to make it a long kiss so you pulled away when Jack started lightly hitting the side of your head.

“When I called you, I was getting off the plane to come to you. I wanted to surprise you. They gave everyone 2 weeks off since some things happened with the director’s family and he had to take leave. So, they let me come home.”

“I’ve missed you,” you said with a growing smile. Tom kissed Jack’s head before setting him on the ground. He stayed by his father’s side, clinging to his pant leg. With the kid out of the way, you met Tom halfway just as your lips met.

He was really home, right here in front of you. This wasn’t a dream, it was real life. The 2 weeks would fly by, but he is home which would make it worth it.


End file.
